Victory Road
by drabitt18
Summary: Leon Arsnova is thrown into the surreal world of sportsentertainment and must live with all the fans, cars, girls, money and fame and not be consumed by it. OC, Cena, Orton, Candice, Melina, Taker, Batista, the whole WWE roster and a few TNA wrestler


Victory Road

PROLOGUE: The Gift

Summary:??? (Sorry bout the vague description, just read it and find out. OC and the whole WWE roster and a few TNA wrestlers)

Fierce winds brushed the snow off the streets of New York. The sun was a bleak silver behind the blanket of white clouds and nearly every tree had been stripped naked by one of the cruelest winters New York had ever seen.

It was the first Sabbath of the New Year and like the working man he was, Vince McMahon sat in the core of Madison Square Garden watching the epilogue of New Years Revolution.  
He sat in the skybox, his son, daughter, wife and new granddaughter at his side ready to toast to another year. The WWE had been on a rollercoaster for most of the year with everyone reeling from the loss of Eddie Guerrero, Trish Stratus' retirement, Kurt Angle's turncoat, the birth of Aurora-Rose, higher ratings and more money.

"Happy new year dad," Shane smiled, elbowing his father in the ribs softly.

Vince nodded, staring at the ancient champagne in his glass, "Happy new year Shane," Vince grunted before retreating to the corner of the skybox next to Aurora-Rose's crib.

Shane frowned and sighed. His father had been very stressed lately and worse, so was anyone employed by his father. Storylines were being rewritten three times a day to ensure TNA was kept in check, more risks taken in matches, more money being shelled out, roster cuts, this stress had spread like a disease throughout the locker room.

(I've got the cure) Shane thought. He took a sip from his glass, excuse himself and headed backstage where the superstars waited for the night to end.

Shane had been saving the "cure" all night. It had been waiting backstage the entire night, to be revealed at the conclusion of the day, leaving a feeling of gratitude and satisfaction within the bowels of his fathers heart towards Shane; one-upping Stephanie in the process.

The "cure" stood six feet three inches tall with mesmerizing jade green eyes, neck-length black hair, wearing combat boots, dark cargo jeans with silver chains dangling from his belt loops, wearing a hoodie with a ghastly depiction of the Grim Reaper slaying hounds of hell, ghouls and demons on it.

Shane could only scoff at the sight of the cure standing in the hallway with Candice in front of him. She was already enticed by his handsome features. It was too easy to tell, her constant smile, smoldering eye contact with the "cure", stroking her hair hoping the "cure" would see something he liked.

"So you're from Chicago?" Candice asked, flaunting whatever she could to get him to notice her but all the "cure" was looking at was the television in front of him as Edge entered the ring to challenge for the WWE title.

"…Yeah," The "cure" replied.

"Causing trouble already?" Shane chuckled as he approached the scene.

"…We're just watching the main event together," The "cure" answered, his eyes glued to the television as Cena made his way to the ring holding the WWE title above his head and telling the world he was the best.

The cure was half right about what he'd just said, he was watching the match but all Candice seemed interested in was unwrapping a gift not meant for her.

"Cena's gonna win," Shane blurted, "Now let's sign your contract."

The "cure" glared at Shane, not happy about the ending being spoiled. He uncrossed his arms and turned to Shane, Candice quickly stepped between the two of them trying to grasp the "cure's" attention.

"Good luck," Candice smiled at the cure before heading off.

Shane shook his head, "I don't think she was talking to me."

"Whatever," The cure smiled smugly, "Let's go," sounding a bit irritated.

Shane nodded in agreement.

"You remember what I told you to do?" Shane asked as he led the cure to the skybox.

"…I remember." The gift replied as they stood in front of the doors leading to the skybox.

"Don't disappoint me now," Shane said confidently but his eyes were fixed o the cure begging him to follow through with their plan.

Shane sighed and pulled open the doors and ushered the cure inside, "Hood off," Shane advised.

The cure obliged and followed Shane inside as he pulled his hood off revealing his heartbreaking face.

All of the McMahon's eyes locked onto the mysterious stranger in their midst.

(Here goes) Shane sighed, his heart slamming against his chest as he approached his father. "Dad…mom, I'd like you to meet Leon Arsnova." Shane said nervously.

Vince approached the cure his eyes already measuring the gift. With a stoic face, Vince outstretched his hand.

Arsnova examined Vince, but did not the Chairman's hand.

Vince cleared his throat, trying to stay calm and withdrew his hand. Vince already disliked his gift but to please his son he would try to get to know this young man. "What can I do for you?" Vince asked holding back his anger.

"Mrs. McMahon," Arsnova called to Linda, ignoring Vince, "I just have one question for you?"

"Yes?" Linda looked taken aback, and could see that the young man had already crossed the line by bruising Vince's ego.

"With all the steroids Vince pops," Arsnova began pointing to Vince, "how's his dick work, pretty good huh?"

"You son of a bitch!" Vince snarled, pushing Arsnova against the wall, grasping the champagne bottle and raising it over his head.

"DAD, STOP!!!" Shane and Stephanie yelled together, but Vince was blinded by his anger and swung for Arsnova's head.

Glass shattered, blood and champagne spilled onto the regal carpet.

Arsnova stood completely still as blood oozed from a gash on the side of his head.

"Oh my god!" Stephanie gasped.

Shane quickly tackled his father to the floor and restrained the irate chairman.

"Oh my god," Stephanie repeated rushing to Arsnova's side, "Are you okay?" She asked, examining his beautiful face.

"What the hell is going on?" Vince demanded, trying to connect the pieces of this puzzle.

"Dad," Shane began, careful to stand between Arsnova and his father, "Look…this is…well--"

"We want you to sign him," Stephanie summed up

"WHAT?!" Vince growled, awakening Aurora-Rose.

Linda dashed to the crib to pacify her granddaughter.

"Just look at this for a minute dad, he had you wanting to kill him by saying just one sentence," Shane explained with a weak smile. Arsnova had followed through with the plan too well, going over the top with insulting the boss.

"You told him to come in here and disrespect me?!"

"No script, he freestyled the whole thing, now that's charisma," Shane continued with the same nervous smile stuck to his face.

"Can he wrestle?" Vince asked, examining Arsnova. He had the look of a pop star but his personality was dark and very intriguing.

"Just give him a match dad," Stephanie pleaded, "Give him a shot."

Vince's eyes were still on his gift. Arsnova definitely had the look that would sell a few shirts but so did Shannon Moore once upon a time, so did Val Venis, and look at their careers. "We're a business…not a lottery ticket…he hasn't even paid his dues."

"With all due respect Mr. McMahon, how do you expect me to do that for your company if I'm never given a chance?" Arsnova asked. "I don't have time for this song and dance. I took that bottle to the head for one thing…ammo."

Aurora-Rose's wails calmed to gurgles as all eyes shot to Arsnova, watching him warily.

"So we can do this the clean-easy way, where you hand me a contract to wrestle one match tomorrow and I show you why I'm the most wanted wrestler all over the globe or we can do this the hard-dirty way where we go to court and I sue your ass."

Vince snorted, "You'll never win," Vince grunted arrogantly.

"Lesnar did," Arsnova said coolly blood still trickling from his deep wound, "And I'm sure Jeff Jarrett wouldn't mind funding any legal disputes I'm having with your company."

Vince glared at Arsnova, impressed with the kid but also angered by his smugness.

"Look around," Arsnova scoffed, "We're in a skybox…surrounded by a thousand witnesses, surveillance equipment and I think the word is spreading already," he smiled as a few observers of the scene began to whisper about it throughout the crowd.

Vince gave Arsnova an acid stare, deep down inside Vince knew Arsnova was right but the lion within Vince would back down from no one. "Get yourself a good lawyer."

Arsnova nodded, "Shane…thank you for the opportunity, sorry it turned out like this…but I'm gonna bury this company." Arsnova said pointing to Vince, "Don't let my check bounce." Arsnova called as he walked out of the skybox holding his head to try and soothe splintering headache he had as blood continued to spill out of his head.

Arsnova fllipped open his cell phone as he entered the parking lot. To hell with Vince, he didn't need the WWE to make him a star. He dialed Jeff Jarrett's number as he pulled open the door of his apple-red Mustang.

"Hello?" Jarrtt answered as Arsnova slimbed into the drivers seat and closed the door.

"Mr. Jarrett…it's L-" Arsnova began until he gazed in his rear view mirror and caught sight of a pistol pointed at his head and sitting in the backseat holding the gun was Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley.

"Hang…up…the…phone," Stephanie instructed slowly.

Without saying a word, Leo shut his phone, hanging up on Jarrett.

"Good…," Stephanie smiled weakly, "Now put your hands on the wheel."

Arsnova could feel his heart hammering against his chest as fear crept through his body numbing his nerves. He obeyed her every command, letting her pull every string on his body, without question he placed his hands on the steering wheel.

Stephanie slowly climbed into the passengers sea, keeping the gun pointed at Arsnova's head.

"…How did you beat me here?" Arsnova asked.

"I took the elevator." Stephanie replied.

"…You cant shoot me here." Arsnova groaned, trying to regain some control over the situation.

"Who's going to tell, people hear gunshots everyday in New York and I'm a McMahon, who'll turn down a bribe from me?"

Those words drained the blood out of Arsnova's face and sapped the last bit of his courage.

"Drive," Stephanie ordered, pushing the gun closer to his head threateningly.

The car started and rolled out of the parking lot and deep into the depths of the city.

"Stop here," Stephanie ordered, after thirty minutes of driving the car stopped in the middle of nowhere in the outskirts of town.

Leo shifted the car in park, held his breath and waited. Waited for the bullet to send him on his trip to hell.

Stephanie bit her lower lip, taking aim and she pulled trigger. CLICK! was the sound that filled the car.

"Hahaha," Stephanie giggled, dropping the empty gun beneath the seat.

"What?" Leo gawked, realizing what had just happened. There was no hellfire and brimstone surrounding him to punish him for his laundry list of imperfect sins just the one thing harsher than that for him, life.

"Relax," Stephanie said breathlessly, "I was just fucking with you Leon."

Leon leapt across the car and grasped Stephanie's throat, "A game?" Leo muttered, "THIS WAS JUST ONE OF YOUR STUPID GAMES?!"

Stephanie smiled as she gazed into Leo's green eyes, they were intoxicating to look at. She could feel his chiseled body against hers and she had to admit how rough he was being right now turned her on.

Leon released Stephanie from his grip and climbed out of the driver's door, "We could've been arrested!"

"But we're here now," Stephanie said in a carefree way.

Leon sighed and turned his back to Stephanie.

"Look Leon, I've seen your matches…I've seen you in action and I'm not letting you go."

Leo ignored her and flipped open his cell phone, about to call Jarrett. He didn't have time to play games, he wanted to wrestle not babysit the boss' daughter.

Stephanie marched up to Leon and snatched the phone out of his hands. "Don't you understand what I'm saying? I don't care what my dad thinks, I'm signing you."

Leon's eyes widened as he went over the last three words Stephanie said, I'm signing you. Finally his dream would be a step closer to being true.

"You made me drive in the middle of nowhere to tell me that?" Leon asked a little annoyed.  
Stephanie gave Leon a devious stare, "I always get what I want no matter what the costs. Now get back in the car."

Leon stared at Stephanie as if telepathically wrestling her but began to make his way to the drivers seat. "Where to now?"

"Wrong seat," Stephanie called, "Get in the backseat."

What could Stephanie be thinking? Leo wondered as he climbed into the backseat and sat beside Leon.

"I want to get one more thing straight between us." Stephanie said with a serious tone as she climbed into the backseat and sat beside him.

"Go ahead," Leon said, eager to ink his name on a contract.

"Whatever you and me talk about or do stays between me and you." Stephanie said, "understand?"

Leon nodded, he was beginning to feel a bit dizzy. His head spinning as if he'd just drunk a gallon of tequila.

"Good," Stephanie smiled, holding up a ticket to tomorrow's RAW. "You're wrestling tomorrow…be backstage by four."

"Okay," Leon nodded, taking the ticket from Stephanie. "So where are we going now?" Leon asked, opening the door but Stephanie grasped Leon's arm and shut the door.

"What's the hurry?" Stephanie asked, moving closer to Leon.

Her eyes fixed on his handsome face, her hands already on his arms and making their way up his shoulders. She held his adorable face in her hands and moved in for a kiss.

(Causing trouble already?) Shane's words orbited Arsnova's mind as his lips brushed against Stephanie's.

She ran her fingers through his hair and felt something wet and moist on her fingers.

Still kissing him, Stephanie opened her eyes to investigate. Her fingers were red, coated with his blood.

Stephanie broke the kiss, "We need to get that treated," Stephanie said, quickly climbing off of Arsnova and staring at the gash in his head.

"I'll be alright," Arsnova grunted, macho like any other man.

Stephanie shook her head, she didn't believe him. He'd been bleeding for nearly an hour now. How he was still awake was a mystery to Stephanie.

"Give me the keys," Stephanie said, outstretching her hand.

"No!" Arsnova barked, making Stephanie flinch. Arsnova inhaled, trying to calm himself. His head was aching and everything was blurry, "Where am I dropping you off?" Arsnova asked, climbing into the driver's seat and starting the car.

"The nearest hospital," Stephanie answered.

Leon shot a forced glare at Stephanie, "I'm fine." He said as he shifted the car into gear.

Stephanie sat in the backseat, her arms crossed in disbelief of how stubborn Leon was being.

Suddenly, Leon's eyes slammed shut as his body shut down, collapsing from blood loss.

"LEON!" Stephanie squealed as the car rolled forward. She grasped the emergency brake.  
The tires squealed to a halt, stopping a few feet shy of the ocean.

She shifted the car in park with a lot of effort, Stephanie dragged Leon out of the driver's seat and into the back.

Stephanie breathed a sigh of relief and shifted the car in reverse, heading to get Leon some help.

-  
Leon opened his eyes. His migraine had only worsened. His fingers traced over the spot where the gash was, but all he felt was soft cotton.

"So you're awake now," Stephanie said, stepping into his view.

"How do you feel?"

"Where am I?" Leon asked, sitting up.

"We're at a hotel," Stephanie replied, "They've stitched that gash up and you're not supposed to wrestle for a day."

"So much for tomorrow." Leon groaned, rubbing his temples to try and soothe his headaches.

His dream was escaping him, the lily pads that he would have to cross to get to the top of the WWE were sinking.

"You should still come tomorrow…meet a few of your colleagues," Stephanie suggested.

"I am going tomorrow," Leo agreed, "but I'm going to wrestle."

Stephanie gazed into Leon's eyes, seeing the glimmer of determination. It was already decided and nothing she said or did would change his mind.

It slithered beneath Stephanie's flesh, the burn she felt just from hearing Leon's voice, "You're going to be a legend," Stephanie predicted, pouring fuel on Leon's fiery ambition, "My father and Hulk Hogan created Hulkamania but now its my time," Stephanie explained, "Our time," she corrected herself as she crawled on top of Leon, straddling him.

"Relax."

(Relax) Leon thought as Stephanie slipped his hoodie off of his body.

(My time) Leon told himself as Stephanie removed her top.

Leon was now on the lily pad again, he had passed GO just as he had dreamed he would eighteen years ago.

He sat at home, eyes glued to the screen watching Hulk Hogan, Andre the Giant and The Ultimate Warrior, his hero and villian.

(I'm not like you) Leon thought bitterly as the Warrior's face came into view.

(Its my time now.) Leon told himself.

Stephanie sat on top of Leon, her eyes scanning his body. His arms were incredibly toned and his six-pack so well cut she could grate cheese on it, but his muscles and abs didn't entice Stephanie. After all, her husband was a professional bodybuilder and a ten-time World Heavyweight Champion. It wasn't his handsome features either, Stephanie had dated pretty boys before. She was just drawn to him as if he were gravity. He was just one of those people that everyone seemed to want to be with or around.

"We can't," Leon protested as he dodged Stephanie's kiss, "do this."

Stephanie stared a hole through Leon, not happy about not having her way, "Why not?"

"Because," Leon began, "It's wrong."

Stephanie frowned, giving Leon a venomous glare before climbing off him and pulling her top on, "Fine," Stephanie hissed irritably, "I thought we both wanted this," Stephanie groaned as she pulled open the door, "Don't be late tomorrow."

Before Stephanie could take a step, Leon leapt out of the bed and slammed the door shut, trapping Stephanie inside the room with him.

Stephanie smiled, happy to be getting her way as usual.

Leon shook his bandaged head, questioning his last move. What was wrong with him?

In a matter of seconds, Stephanie was topless again and offering herself to Arsnova on a silver platter. "Tell me you don't want me." Stephanie dared, giving Leon a lustful stare.  
Before Leon's brain could process what Stephanie had just said, his primal instinct had taken over. He lifted her off of her feet and tackled her into the bed.

Stephanie squealed and giggled playfully as Leon climbed on top of her. His weight on her body excited her, she ran her hands up his waist, tracing his hip dents, shoulders until she reached her own breasts to tease him with.

Leon grasped Stephanie's wrists, pinning them to the mattress as he lowered his lips to her neck.

Stephanie moaned breathlessly as his lips and tongue resonated sensations through one of her hot spots and began to tickle and warm her core.

Leo panted as blood began to rush through his body his eyes were motivating him to go further.

She could feel his jeans tightening at the center of his waist.

She grasped his jeans, and a with a few tugs, pulled them to his knees. She didn't need any foreplay, no prepping the oven, she was ready for the real thing.

Stephanie lie on her back, waiting for him.

Leo sat up, staring down at the billion dollar princess she lie before him, painting and inviting him o her core.

Was he having second thoughts again? Stephanie wondered as Leo stood perfectly still, his eyes scanning her body.

Everything felt so wrong to Leon, it was as if he were committing suicide by indulging in his future boss' daughter who was married to the company's top star and had a child with her. It felt like the last thing Leo should do.

Stephanie still lay on the bed, stiff as a board and glaring at him, wondering what he was thinking. "Leon," She began in a snappy manner, "Just," She said in a soft relaxed voice, "Have your way with me."

Leon felt his heart shift into overdrive as those words echoed through the tunnels of his ears, driving him wild.

Stephanie gazed up at Leon, as he knelt before her. Her legs coiled around his waist, and just before his was body was to merge with hers, she noticed the tatoo on his left arm of a black dragon buried in the skin of the monster were the words LOVE and PAIN in blood red.  
Stephanie ran her fingers over those two virtuous words, and as Leo entered her body she felt both love and pain simultaneously.

Stephanie stared at the ceiling above, silently crying as the first warm tear rolled into her ear, she whispered to Leon, "Promise you'll always come back to me…please," she asked as her tear soaked face was against his cheek.

Caught up in the moment, and hooked on what she was giving him, "I'll come back to you…I promise," Leon lied, lengthening his odyssey with the walls of Stephanie.

The only thing sad about that selfish promise was one thing, Stephanie believed him.

-  
"Don't breath a word of this anyone," Stephanie said at the conclusion of their tryst, "Understand?"

"Yeah," Leon nodded, he lay down in bed, exhausted while Stephanie fixed her hair in the mirror, hid the hicky on her neck, repainted her lips, anything to hide evidence of her forbidden encounter with Leon.

"See you tomorrow," Stephanie said as she approached Leon for a kiss goodnight.

Leon turned his head, "Goodnight Steph."

Stephanie frowned, feeling a bit used at the moment, determined to have her way, Stephanie crawled on top of Leon and pinned him to the mattress, "Why are you so grumpy now?"

"Just tired," Leon yawned, still keeping his head turned.

Stephanie smiled smugly, she had him wrapped around her finger. "It'll be way better next time," She assured him, kissing him on the cheek, "Goodnight," She said, "And don't forget…this is my company…I own everything in it…including you," She said before leaving.

(I haven't signed yet) Leon watched the darkness swallow the light left in the room as the door slammed shut. 


End file.
